gangstafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 19
There's a party at "Bastard", a brothel run by the Cristiano Family, and the Benriya have been hired to escort Twilights safely to the establishment. Meanwhile Alex gets a new job. Full Synopsis A news report detailing the recent anti-Twilight acts of violence finishes as Alex and Worick stand outside "Bastard", a more welcoming brothel run by the Cristiano Family. Alex asks if the head of the Cristiano Family is female and Worick confirms, causing to Alex to ask whether being there was suitable. Worick says that it is as they offer hospitality to all, even Twilights. Loretta chides Worick for keeping her waiting and Galahad greets him. Worick explains it was because he was choosing some flowers for her and hands her a small bouquet. Loretta then notices Alex and welcomes her as Worick introduces them. Alex is shocked when she realises Loretta was the boss of the Cristianos and Loretta, noticing Alex's large chest size, becomes visibly and audibly annoyed. Marco then appears and informs Alex of the roles of each Family within Ergastulum. Marco and Galahad then introduce themselves with the latter complimenting Alex's appearance. Loretta berates him for it and Worick deadpans that it was $100 for a peek. Nic sits alone atop the roof of "Bastard" as down below a person is refused from an establishment. When Worick comes up, Nic tells him that there were a lot of anti-Twilight guys around. Nic asks if Galahad was coming but Worick tells him that only they were contracted. Nic complains they could've hired more people with the money they would be paid but Worick replies that it was because the Cristiano Family were always a small-time business. As they see the Twilights they were hired to escort, Worick tells Nic not to hurt any normals but Nic had already left. Inside "Bastard" Alex wonders if all men were like Worick before contemplating that it had been a while since she had a time like this. Outside Emilio tries to get in but is refused entry and kicked away much to his chagrin. Elsewhere, one of the Twilights on their way to "Bastard" come under attack whilst Marco asks Loretta if was such a good idea to hold a party while they were in such a precarious position. Loretta chides him, causing Marco to notice her growing resemblance to her father. Back on their escort job, the Benriya engage a group of anti-Twilight guys. Alex suddenly hears a gunshot and goes to get help, whilst Worick helps the Twilights escape, when Galahad stops her and explains that the Cristianos aren't allowed to assist the Twilights in any way other than providing Celebrer. Alex then notices just how many Twilight refugees there were in the building and Galahad explains that they can safely bypass the rule if they hire Twilights not under the Family's control. Back outside, the Twilights successfully reach "Bastard". Galahad, noting that Alex was a part of the Benriya, says he has a request for her. After nervously asking what it was, Galahad announces to the audience that Alex would be performing for them. Alex frantically tries to put it off and Loretta tells her that Worick said it'd be a waste if she only used her voice to kill time. When Galahad gives her an earpiece Alex agitatedly asks what the meaning of this was and Worick tells her to remember when Granny Joel asked him to find her a job. Alex says that's not what she meant but Worick tells her he loved her voice. Alex sings for "Bastard", with Worick listening through the earpiece, while elsewhere Mikhail complains of boredom as Erica eyes up the "Bastard" building. Characters : Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4